Legion of the Dammed
Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Garry's D&D game Nature of Members: Soldiers and adventurers that lost their mortality during the Undying Wars, men and a few women. Most are human a few elves and a couple of other races. All must be in agreement with the charter of the Legion. Number of Members: currently believed to be 1200 in number. They do not publish a membership list. Organization: Guild. they have dropped the military organization and form themselves in the manner of a guild with a Grandmaster and officers elected by the membership every 10 years. Game Role: Occasional encounter or help to the PCs. World Role: Heroes from the shadows Relative Influence: Minor and they work to keep it that way. Public or Secret?: The Legion is known, but the members themselves are not. No one knows where they all are or what they are doing. Publicly Stated Goal: Keep the madness away. Relative Wealth: Unknown. They are rumored to have great wealth accumulated over the centuries. Group advantages: Immortality. The mark of the Legion is they do not age or die of age or disease. Special Abilities: Varies from member to member. Most are epic level warriors and not a few have added wizard to that as well. They are to a man over 300 years old, and as fresh as the day they met the Undying King. Group disadvantages: They can be killed. Their immortality does not extend to death by injury. Those who favor them: People aware of their true nature that agree with their charter. Those opposed to them: Those ignorant of what they truly stand for, those that wish to bring on the madness. Area of Operation: Greyhawke. Headquarters Location: Shadow Pass Castle set in the Forbidden Lands. Public Face: Mysterious strangers that help without reason and leave without a word. Notable Members: Names of the members are not known. It is rumored that a few gods are among their number. History of the Organization: In the end battles of the First Undying War, the point of the battle was the elite 5th legion of the Eyrian Army. Those soldiers where exposed to the awesome power of the Undying King himself, and they...changed. The survivors of the 5th legion found that they did not age and die as did other men. Many went home to friends and family, only to see them age and die while they remained no different than they were that day in the Forbidden Valley. Slowly as their old lives faded away the survivors of the 5th Legion rebanded together. They swore an abiding oath to fight for the freedom of other peoples, to see that evils like the Undying King would never again threaten the normalcy of others The Legion was present for the next two wars. While they lost members, they also gained a few. Those that in the efforts to face down the evil, also lost their mortality to a fear like no fear before. Today the Legion is spoken of in hushed tones. The warriors of the Legion could be anywhere or anyone. Many are taken by the name and think them a vile organization. The more knowledgeable know better. When they do come out they are swift about their business and fade back into the woodwork. In living memory no one can recall seeing more than one member of the Legion at any one time. Seldom has anyone seen one twice. Bureau File: To our knowledge no agent has encountered any of this group. Likewise we might have. They don't come labeled or carry a badge. They are known only by hearsay and reputation. Act with caution. We think they are decent types...We think. *''Update:'' Julian has indicated he is a member of this group. Not the person you would have expected. He indicates he is neither active or forward. They do recognize him as one of their own. He will aid them if needed. Category:Groups Category:Secrets Category:Greyhawke